Miwa the emotional
by little miss writer girl
Summary: this is a short random thing I thought about. ABout the friendship of Miwa and Kai, I added another little story before the actual story I was writing. Hope you like this. Please comment when you have time. READ ON FRIENDS!


Hi guys. This is a little, teeny tiny story about the time Kai left and you see a very sad Miwa at the window. What happens after? Well this s something I thought might happen. Please, this is like my kind of first time writing vanguard fiction. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Here goes Kai Toshiki, with his head down and his shoulders sagged. Walking slowly with his little hands crunched up tight holding onto his rucksack. Here stands Miwa Taishi, with his tiny hands flat against the window watching the other. His bottom lip quivering as the brown haired boy's form got smaller and smaller. While they walked, his Uncle gave the boy a pat on the back to encourage him. Hoping that this change will make him continue his future ahead. Kai didn't look back, he looked forward. It was going to be different now, a new town, a new city, a new home, a new school and most importantly a new life. A new personality. Back in the class, the other children went to do something else to stop the pain of Kai's depart. Miwa's hands shook and he clenches them into fists. A single tear fell down his cheek, and others followed; he rubs forcefully with the back of his hand, but it doesn't help him hide it. His face is a mess. The teacher claps her hands together, making the wonderful silence fade.<p>

"Now children, I understand it is a sad day, that Kai-kun has left, but this is also a happy day for Kai-kun too. He doesn't want us to feel sad. And for the rest of today, I'll let you play and chat and anything else you want to do." The teacher was answered by cheer and smiles all around. She smiled. But it faded quickly as her eyes fell onto Miwa, who was still facing the window. The little boys head was bent down, one hand shaking by his side and the other rubbing contently against his eyes. The teacher could hear quiet sobs. She approached him silently.

Kai Toshiki was in his Uncles car, driving out of the town he grew up in. The only town he ever knew. As he sat in the seat beside his Uncle, he was still feeling very upset. He continued looking back at in his past, at those happy days he had with his parents. The days when he would play sports with his father, while his mother would read him stories at night, rubbing his hand in hers as he fell off to sleep. He had cooking lessons with them, his mother teaching him how to bake and fry, while with his father, sometimes they would make easy meals and sometimes they will try and big dishes like Kayu and curry. The one thing what made Kai smile at this memory was that him and his parents love onions, and he would use it for nearly everything. Then out of nowhere, he gets a sudden flooding memory of his blonde haired friend. Come to think of it, he hadn't even said good bye to his friend. Kai found something else to add to his misery. How he make this up to his friend, he didn't know. Kai turned his head back to look at the town, he once lived in now so far away. And said something very low, in a whisper.

_I'm so sorry Taishi..._ The car went down a hill and the sight of Kai's only home was gone.

"Miwa-kun." The teacher stood behind him and knelt down to his height as he turned towards her. His tears were staining his cheeks and the sobbing got a little louder, adding the hiccups to his cries wasn't helping at all. He rubbed his other hand across his face now, standing there not knowing what else to do. She gave him a sad smile and held his shoulders tightly. "Don't cry Miwa-kun, everything is alright."

_Its not okay. Its not okay. Its not okay. Its not okay..._

She gave him a small hug. "Do you want to go to the nurses room? It'd be quieter there" The teacher waited a bit while Miwa's head was down in thought. She stands, but holds onto Miwa's shoulders for his support and comfort.

A small hand taps the teacher's thigh. She turns to see a little girl next to her. The little girl had hazel nut, brown hair and had it in two pony tails, facing in front of her. She had big, wide, blue eyes. She wore a light blue top with the small sleeves plumbed a little. She wore a brown skirt.

"Yes? Ami-chan?"

"Miss Ako, can I take Miwa to the nurse's office?" She asked kindly, with her hands behind her back. Miss Ako beamed at her.

"Yes! That would be very helpful. Thank you Ami-chan." Miss Ako took Miwa's hand and placed it in Ami's hand. She smiled at Miwa. "Miwa-kun? Ami-chan is going to take you to the nurses office, is that alright with you?"

Miwa's tears had slowed down, but his face was wet with tears. His hands didn't shake as much as they did. He stared at Ami, surprised by her sudden kindness of helping him. He nodded.

"Here we are!" His Uncle said happily, motioning the house in front of them. Kai Tokshiki stood there, emtionless. Standing right here in front of him, was where he was going to live. Kai tried to past his Uncle and get to the door. but he put a grip on his nephews shoulder. "Now...Tokshiki...Everything is going to be fine. Please trust me when I say that, and I know everything will be great for you. New house, new school, new friends! A new home with a new life...Just remember...I will be here for you, for now on. We are family and we must stick together!"

Kai ignored the words what flooded into his head and what exited out. He shrugged his Uncles hand off and walked up the steps. His Uncle jogged up to him. Taking out the key and turning the key in the lock twice. He opened the door for Kai.

Ami opened the door for Miwa. Still holding his hand. She looked around to see no nurse around. She looked round at Miwa, who still hadn't grasped the fact that Kai wasn't coming back and they probably were never going see each other again. She pulled him in and the door closed with a loud bang, causing the room to echo into silence. Three white sheeted beds were at the back, and there was a desk and a few shelves. She pulled him to one of the beds in the corner. Pulling himself up he got on the bed and sat on his side, so Ami could see him. She giggled and pulled her shirt up a little, Miwa frowned, sniffled and saw paper that was covering her stomach, it didn't fall because it was tucked into her skirt. She pulled the paper out, put it on the bed. Then she pulled out some coloured pens and pencils from inside her socks. She handed them to Miwa, he laughed at her strange hobby.

Ami hand always been the sneakiest one in class. She akways liked hiding things, making it hard for other students to play or use the object or item she had hid. But then she found out she can hide some things, like small things in her clothes. She would wear a hoddy one day and she would put pencils or chalk rubbers or the chalk itself in her hoddy. It was like a magic show! One minute the book would be there, and the second you look away, she would of hid it somewhere. There was even times where she had snuck in sweets or one of her sister's mobile phones. The students were amazed, the teachers not so much. But it was who she was, no one could stop that. Though some worry what she will be like when she was older...

"Thanks Ami..." He said quietly, still siffing at times. She gave him a thumbs up and left the room.

He didn't want that, he didn't her leaving. It meant he was here by himself, with his thoughts what were still firing up at him, not making him any better. There was total silence. The nurse didn't have a clock. It was too quiet.

_Why did Kai leave?! Why Why WHY! I thought we were friends? Does he not care about me? I was right here, if he needed me! We were great pals together...and sure, he was a lot better at Vanguard than I was, but doesn't mean I didn't support him. I want to help Kai. I want to know what's wrong and help him. He would help me if it was the other way round. Right? _

Miwa sobbed in the pillow. His tears burning, his head hurting. He clutched at the pillow as if it would save him from all this trouble. That it would bring him back to earth and be with Kai in class, all happy. All smiling. Miwa Taishi was tired. Very tired in fact, that the energy he used to cry that day was all gone. His body was limp, too tired to move. He yawned. His eyes were trying to close and shut down for today, but every time it was almost closed, he would try and open them wide, only for them to hover over his eyes once again. Before Miwa Taishi went off to sleep, something nagging in his brain, was almost pulling him back.

_Is Kai going to forget about me?_

And with that he fell into a deep deep sleep...

* * *

><p>Yay! Finished! I will focus on the second chapter a bit noe, cause thats the only reason why I made this. But I felt like I had to talk about a little Miwa first. Hope you liked this, please tell me what things i could do better. PLease dont go over the top with comments (sarcasm ha). Gotta go see ya!<p> 


End file.
